


Puer Inquietus Reader Magica

by Psyga315



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Comfort, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, POV Second Person, Short, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: A collection of very short stories revolving around the reader having a restless night while sleeping over at a Puella Magi's house. Each chapter focuses on a different magical girl.





	1. Sayaka

Rain poured down onto the house, keeping you up as your head drove downwards into the pillow.

"Uuuurgh..." You muttered. Just then, you heard a bit of rustling.

"Hey, you okay?" It was Sayaka. You were a little lucky that it had started to rain when you and her were finished with homework, thus preventing you from going home without getting soaking wet. The end result was sleeping over at her house.

"Y-yeah..." You didn't exactly want to say it out loud, but you had a crush on Sayaka. Sayaka never seemed to notice though and you didn't make an effort to make the crush more pronounced due to her own crush on Kyousuke. "Just can't sleep, you know..." A bit of silence later and you heard more rustling. Suddenly, you could feel Sayaka move up towards you. "W-wah!" You let out a bit of a gasp before Sayaka shushed you.

"Here, this should help you sleep." She placed something in your ear and you heard a clicking sound. A soft whirring sound began as you heard a soothing violin song. Sayaka kept close to you due to the length of the earbuds, to the point where you could actually hug her if you could help it.

You didn't, however. Instead, you fell asleep holding on to her soft, warm hand. You knew that tomorrow, you would confess to Sayaka about your feelings.


	2. Madoka

CRASH!

A thunderbolt shook you awake. You let out a bit of a scream as the rumble of the clouds was the rimshot to a horrifying nightmare you had. You began to tremble and your body was in a state of shock. That's when a silky smooth hand patted you on the shoulder.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Madoka's soft voice rang into your ear as you turned around and nodded. You struggled to keep the tears from coming out. This was your first time sleeping over and you're already getting homesick. "It's okay. Cry into my arms..." She held you and almost like clockwork, you broke down into tears right in her arms.

She stroked your back as her pleasant fragrance followed by her soft humming caused you to stop crying and instead rest into her chest. She was so soothing and relaxing that you passed out right into her arms.


End file.
